Harry Potter and the Vampire Prince
by thehomicidalmaniac
Summary: Darren Shan has to play ambassador as a vampire Prince for the ever-annoying wizards of Hogwarts; along with Crepsley. Can Hogwarts handle a stubborn adolescent vampire prince and his guardian? Parody, alternate reality. Rated T for future pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Ok so this story is going to be during Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, and After Darren becomes Vampire Prince. So in Darren Shan's book, everything has happened but there are some MAJOR differences, mostly because I don't want to deal with them. So, for one Steve is not a vampanese, Darren is not Mr. Tiny's son, EVERTHING that happens after Vampire Prince does NOT happen in my story. It's kind of like an alternate ending kind of thing ok. Things are going to be a bit OOC so please don't mind, I'm warning my readers in advance that this is how it's going to be okay.

So far I haven't decided on pairings but be warned that I am a yaoi fan, so there could be some boy/boy action. I hope you like the story, review and comment if you have anything to say :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the first chapter just being a summary, fanfic is still being a bitch to new members like me *SIGH***

**Oh well, this is da first chapta yeo, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Darren Shan and Harry potter do not belong to me, if they did then Darren would have been hotter, the movie would cease to exist in this dimension, and the series would go on to make more sense to people with low tolerance to angst. Oh and Harry wouldn't be such a pathetic, whiny useless KID. **

**Ps: please just ignore my mindless ranting, you will be hearing more about them throughout the chapters unfortunately, im extremely biased and my writing shows it.**

_I, Darren Shan, vampire prince and arachnid expert-extraordinaire am bored. Not the normal boredom that plague's modern teenagers, but the mind-numbing kill me now bored. I had been walking in diagon alley for a while now; but learning about the wizarding world didn't seem all that interesting. Personally speaking, Vampire Mountain held many more wonders; these 'wizards' simply seemed lazy_. Spells for everything, from turning a spoon for them to cleaning their clothes. Darren blended into the shadows, avoiding the young teenagers that scrambled to get their new school supplies. The boy was disgusted at their physique-or lack thereof, weren't they at some apparent war. Didn't seem like it from the local newspaper's point of view, but what baffled the young prince was that their government wouldn't even investigate this 'Dark Lord' coming back. Pathetic.

It had been a couple years since he had been blooded, going through the ritual of becoming a prince. 30 to be exact, unfortunate since he was half-vampire and had not gone through the purge yet, he looked a little over eighteen. Scowling the young boy flitted back to the inn his mentor and he was staying in. There, a man with red hair and a scar running along the left side of his face sat in an armchair. Darren grinned maliciously and tensed up, without making a sound he pounced in a cat-like manner on top of the older man. Before he made contact though there was a flurry of movement to his right and the young black-haired boy was pinned to the carpet. Vancha March grinned like the Cheshire cat, eyes glinting at his prey. "Vancha! Get your fur coated, grimy, barefoot ass off of me!" Darren gasped. Vancha's eyes slitted and he stared at the younger vampire prince in amusement, Darren's face was flushed and his hair askew. Behind him their mutual friend chuckled, "You let him capture you Darren, what happened to your oh so amazing prowess?"

Darren pouted at them both, "Crepsley, you know Vancha's stink covers his scent, it's not my fault he doesn't bath and everyone avoids him like the plague," he turned to Vancha, "y'know I think that my instincts even try to ignore you. No wonder I couldn't tell you were there!" Both Darren and his mentor began to laugh and Vancha growled, "Not the best position to be making fun of me princeling. Killing a fellow prince would be frowned upon but im sure we could all do away with your cheek." Still chortling, Larten Crepsley glanced at his watch, "as amusing im sure that would be its almost time to go, and you know that if Darren were to disappear the other vampires would be robbed of their current infatuation. Wouldn't want another scar on the pretty boy's face!"

Scowling Darren pulled himself up; it was a sad truth that Larten had just voiced. With age Darren had grown taller, and filled out. Tall and wiry Darren would never be built like a bulldozer like Vancha, but the sleek muscle not unlike a cat did belong to him. Because of the Purges, Darren kept his hair shoulder length, and with his usual attire many had described him as a panther, always alert and poised. It didn't help that his face was chiseled with a European look, the black eyes and hair only accented his pale skin. Darren was not homosexual, but with the long years as a vampire he was more open than most, and it was true that many advances were made on him. Unfortunately, Darren had not courted with anyone since Debbie, and right now no one of interest had come about.

Sighing in resignation, Darren looked at his ancient pocket watch. It had been a gift from Seba Nile before they left. "Ill go get ready then, but I refuse to act like one of _them,_" Darren spat the word like a sour grape. Crepsley stared at his apprentice, more like a son now, " You know that we don't want you to act like the wizardlings, we have our orders and yes I admit they are stupid but they must be carried out," Crepsley sternly reprimanded the boy. Even if Darren was almost 40, Larten was 200 years old. Darren was but a boy to him.

Again scowling Darren remembered his orders…

"_IM NOT GOING! Why do I, of all people have to go to this WIZARD school?" Darren screamed at the counsel, outside the boy's friends face palmed and frowned at his childishness. Seba Nile, another Prince, rubbed his temples. It had been many decades since anyone had had the audacity to yell at him, and he was a very old vampire. "Darren, you shall not be alone. And you are quite literally the only one in vampire society that even looks like a teenager." _

_ "That still does not explain the REASON I have to go, I refuse and YOU," Darren now glared at Vancha, "better not come near me! Im NOT going!" And to prove his point Darren pouted and stomped his feet at the floor. He proceeded to sit right where he was in the middle of the counsel chamber and cross his arms still pouting. Everyone but the Princes blushed at the ravishing sight of the young boy on the floor. Crepsley rolled his eyes at his apprentice; even though Darren was of age he would always try and protect Darren. '__**Great, more vampires to dissuade from jumping you. Playing nursemaid and bodyguard is SO very much fun.**__' Crepsley retorted telepathically at Darren. Frowning Darren looked at Larten, because of their bond as sire and apprentice they were able to easily telepathically talk. Didn't mean he could do it with others as easily, with some effort he could but not without fatigue. _

_ "Oh Darren, just try it, I DARE you. I haven't played cat and mouse for a long time and this would be a pleasant exercise," Vancha gleefully glared at the other Prince. Darren snarled and tensed his leg muscles, preparing to flit away. All the counsel members sighed in exasperation, and Seba chuckled lightly. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Darren you could say, Mika Ver Leth stood and raised his hand for silence. "That is enough. Vancha, no one will leave the counsel hall, you as well young prince. The wizards have captured and exterminated a large group of Vampanese and rescued a new fledgling as well as his sire. On our honor as vampires we are in debt… this is something I will not allow. The magical ones have a history of warring with anything they see, and the counsel will not permit any vampires to interfere. It is not our way, they are just like humans, and therefore cannot be trusted. The ambassador for the wizards, a Mr. Albus Dumbldoor, has requested a convoy to meet the other wizards. The same goes for the American ambassador" _

_ Darren frowned at this, his face thoughtful and immersed in his political side. "So they asked for a group of us, but to what end?" A silence ensured and a moment later Darren narrowed his eyes and glared at Mika, "they want us to join their army, to somehow grow emotional attachments by sending a _'teenager'._ If I am correct they had just gone through a war a handful of years ago. But I thought it ended." Seba Nile smiled at the boy, as his tutor he was glad the stubborn boy remembered. Crepsley on the other hand smiled proudly at his apprentice's ability to grasp political matters. _

_ This time Seba answered, "We are unsure as to what is currently happening in the wizarding world, but I believe something happened last year. It is so very hard to keep tabs on them for they are constantly causing uproar's and we are a long lived people. Every year or so they go through a war, as Mika stated before; they are just like humans in this manner. But YOU, along with Larten Crepsley, Arra Sails and Vancha March are going to go. Arra and Vancha will go to the American School and you and Larten to the London School." Darren's eyes bulged at the word school but before he could protest Crepsley flitted to his side and clamped his hand on the younger boy's mouth. Good thing too, as Darren let out a string of curses that would have made a pirate blush. _

_ Mika stared unemotionally at Darren, "you will not grow attached, you will not interfere in their going-ons, you will not be overly likeable or rude for that matter, you will obey your sire, and follow protocol. And finally, you will not reveal any information that is deemed classified." His gaze softened, "don't mess up Prince Darren Shan; you are officially an ambassador for vampires in England, as Vancha is the ambassador for America. I _trust_ you to be competent; you are no longer a child. Though you may look it," Mika smirked, showing emotion at last. Darren straightened up immediately, he was no spoiled brat, and he knew that even though he was a prince in the vampire world that meant the most responsibility and hardships. No royal treatment for them, he bowed respectfully. Seba smiled wirily at him, "dismissed!"…._

Darren sighed again at the memory, "oh how I suffer for my people! Stuck with teen wizardlingsfor a year, be still my heart!" Vancha chuckled at Darren's dramatics, "I must depart now, Arra should be waiting for me in America. New York, here I come!" before anyone could say anything Vancha flitted away.

"Come on Creepy Crepsley, time to go to the Pig Acne school," Darren rolled his eyes. Larten chortled and smacked the prince on the back of the head, "that's HOGWARTS, Darren."

_Yea yea, whatever. _

"And you call ME illiterate," Crepsley chuckled.

**A/N so guys, what did you think. And what pairings would YOU like to see, tell me and ill decide soon. Yaoi accepted. I will be updating at least every week so stay tuned! Please forgive any mistakes, I haven't read the cirque du freak series since grade 9, which was like almost 3 years ago. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry life made me post this late. Thank you SeaweedBrianYon, I honestly forgot about the paragraph thing AND about ****Crepsley. Ill remedy that at once. This is a short chapter but the next one will be up by the weekend. :D**

**Disclaimed in front of all aight?**

"Ron, Hermione, who's she?" the boy with the bright green eye's asked his friends.

Unfortunately that was when Ron had chucked an exceptionally large piece of pie into his mouth, "whazat 'Arry?" the boy spewed crumbs around him.

"Really Ron, please _try_ to chew your food first," the bushy haired Hermione replied, "Obviously she's the new defense against the dark arts teacher Harry."

The-boy who lived looked up in surprise and anger, "but she was at my hearing! She supported the minister against me!" The two looked at him in sympathy but Harry Potter knew they wouldn't understand; no one did. He was the one, who saw Cedric die, and he fought Voldemort, but no one acknowledged this as truth. As the young Wizard looked off in space he completely missed Dumbledore's speech, and only paid attention at an annoyingly girly _Hem Hem_. There Dolores Umbridge stood in front of the student body and started spewing out things like 'progress for the sake of something or other' and 'ministry appointed whatszits'. None of it made sense, "what's she talking about 'Moine."

The girl looked troubled, "It means that the ministry is going to be meddling in Hogwarts, Harry."

"Well, thank you professor Umbridge for that…enlightening speech! Now without further distraction, I think that the wonderful feast the house-elves have prepared for us should be- **BAM!**

The door to the entrance of the great hall was thrown open, and a very flustered looking filch came into the hall drenched in rain. "Professor Dumbledoor, sir, at the entrance-the-the _people_ you-"

Unfortunately right then two figures walked in, they were covered in black cloaks so long that not even their shoes were showing. Harry looked with apprehensive curiosity as he noticed one was almost six feet while the other seemed a bit taller than him. The whole hall was quite, as the two figures walked evenly to the staff table. The whole affair was very discomforting, and ever so slowly Dumbledore rose to stand, and to the surprise of everyone bowed to the strangers.

"It is an honor to have you here Prince Darren, it seems you are a little late, the weather is to blame im sure. I assume this is your mentor?" Dumbledore spoke softly but Harry Potter knew the headmaster well now; and Dumbledore was wary of these strangers.

"You would be too if you had to run across the country in this dreadful countries weather," the shorter of the two snapped. The entire staff and students were shocked at the disrespectful tone of the newcomer.

"Can you see their faces Harry, the cloak's clocking everything?" Hermione squinted at them. Harry simply shook his head no and stared interestingly. Dumbledoor gave the short boy a glance once more and turned to the student body.

"As you can see, Hogwarts is playing host to some very special guests this year. May I present to you Prince Darren Shan and his guardian General Larten Crepsley!" As Dumbledoor said this the two turned to the tables and gracefully shrugged their cloaks off. The entire faculty gasped and comically stared at the two. Hermione granger and Ginny Weasly blushed profusely at the Prince. He was…stunning. Like a true prince form the Victorian era, the boy- if he could be called that- stood there with his hands in his black Brioni suite looking bored and annoyed. Hermione visibly gasped again as she say the numerous scars on the Prince, they were everywhere' his neck, his face, underneath his eye. This ultimately created a most unusual but not unappealing look to the young adult. But as the boy was breathtaking, the older man was frightening. His short hair cut as if by a butter knife, grotesque scars covering already-average looks. The man was built like a house, and wore a red suite with a black cape. Dumbledore was about to say something but seeing as today was interrupt Dumbledore day, a certain platinum blond-haired slytherin just had to comment.

"And just what is he the prince of, gigolo's?" Malfoy retorted. Harry could see Dumbledore and Snape for that matter wince and almost smack their foreheads in exasperation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ****don't ask guys, just don't even ask. My parents have officially divorced and I'm in the loving custody of my aunt that oh, by the way hates everything I do/say. Sigh. **

**You **_**will**_** be getting regular updates from now on so enjoy. This chapter is blah, a filler if you will; now I need some opinions. I was thinking of making the vampires actually dark y'know, make em on the dark side not light jus cuz I reeeaally dislike Dumbledore and think Harry's pathetic. But its ultimately up to you guys also here are possible pairings I could do. I also kinda NEED your responses to continue so yeea jus sayin'. Be warned that either way there will be Dumbledore bashing; nope you don't get to change my mind on that one. Everything else though is up for discussion. **

**Harry/Darren – god knows why you would want them together, I don't see them getting along.**

**Hermione/Darren**

**Vancha/Darren**

**Draco/Darren**

**Debbie/Darren – I guess I could fit her in**

**Tom riddle Lord Voldie/ Darren – meh ive read a few their pretty good. I'm confident I could make it work**

**Other suggestions upon request. Personally I can't find many strong female characters for Darren in the HP world and obviously there are hardly any in the Cirque world.**

Darren stilled, the entire hall was silent. Then slowly, at a snails pace, the young prince turned to the Malfoy scion. Head tilted just so, Darren have a wide dazzling smile and the blond- along with the entire hall- visibly paled. "My name is Darren; you may address me as such."

He glanced at Crepsley and the older man's lip twitched, it seems dramatics were instilled into the mans very being. Of course after the Cirque who could blame him, besides this was _fun_. Larten turned to the blond, "Young man, do you perchance have a question for my prince?"

Darren could tell the older vampire was cackling madly in his head. As the young wizard tried to regain his pride Darren smiled at the crowd again, "As the esteemed headmaster seems to have forgotten to mention, I am the Vampire Prince. And _you_," he glanced at the blond, "are officially first on my list _pretty_." The young vampire practically purred.

**Tsk tsk Darren, you are not giving them a good impression** Crepsley mentally grinned at his charge. As the boy practically scowled the vampire general grinned ear to ear; further frightening the masses. There was a reason Larten's nick name was Creepy Crepsley, the man was downright terrifying. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and they were interrupted with a high pitched

"Hem _Hem_" The pink blob looked red in the face, horribly clashing with her chosen outfit. Hilarious. "Headmaster! I suggest we take this to your office? I have a few…issues with the current guests." They could both tell the thing was trying to maintain a warm -_fake_- friendly attitude.

Darren smirked; **she's like a large toadish strawberry. Oh wow, it's like a strawberry version of Violet Beauregard in Charlie in the Chocolate factory! Think shell ooze strawberry juice if I pop her?**

Larten Crepsley blinked owlishly at the prince; **I have not a clue what you are talking about Darren **

The young vampire definitely scowled and this time and a certain Gryffindor managed to wet his pants. The headmaster calmly stood up and ushered the guest's into the hallway. Darren turned and heard the bird-like woman that had sat beside the headmaster call the great hall to silence.

The four walked to the staircase that led to the old man's office; all the while the two vampires were insulting the _wizards_ and the impracticality of their school. **I mean isn't it just a bit freaky that quite literally EVERYTHING stalks you in this castle. Even the fucking pictures stare at you let alone the armor. **

Larten gave a disapproving glance at his charge **Darren you are an adult in human standards, refrain from being quite so vulgar… but I agree, these wizards are strange beings; especially the **_**Light**_** wizards. Reminds me of the early crusaders to tell you the truth.**

**Hmm** Darren did not like the comparison, and as they drew into the office he felt somewhat claustrophobic.

The old man-Dumbledore if Darren tried to recall- sat at the table and smiled at them, but he could practically taste the concealed wariness and distrust. "Now Delores, what seems to be the problem here?"

The Pink stain puffed her chest out and gave the two men a hard stare, unfortunately the only thing it made them do is cringe at her creepy frog like eyes. Yep, no intelligent life there. "I was under the impression headmaster," she sneered, "that this was a learning institution. Allowing dangerous creatures into the school is unacceptable. As the senior under secretary to the minister of magic I cannot condone these _half-breeds _among young impressionable students."

Dumbledore was about to speak when a hard cold voice responded, "Half-breed? Whatever do you mean madam? We are not _half-_anything. We are Vampires, and are born as such. There is no conversion involved and to tell you the truth all the myths about our species are false. I implore you to not speak out in ignorance." Larten glared at the woman.

**Huh, why did you say we are born Vampires, you and I both know that is not possible.**

Larten put on an indifferent mask and smiled at the headmaster, **you know that, and I do as well, but to tell the outside world will bring unnecessary complications. Play along Darren; we don't want another Steve on out hands.** The young prince stiffened, Steve was still a slightly sore subject. He had never seen his ex-best friend again but a decade ago Darren had checked up on his family. Apparently Steve left to study archeology, the closest he could get to the supernatural. Guilt and age-old resentment soured Darren's mood. Suddenly he wanted to leave this office and seek out their accommodations.

The pink lady huffed in indignation, "Do not presume to know more than the ministry! As the senior under secretary I have the knowledge and power to question you. Even if it is true you are still dark creatures! Headmaster Dumbledore, I demand you fire call the minister at once!" For a second the old wizard calmly assessed the pink blob and proceeded to the fireplace.

Darren though was slightly confused, "wait you're a _secretary_?" the boy looked baffled, what power does a secretary have?

Before any one of them could respond the fireplace gave a green tinged spurt of fire and a fat man in a suit came out. The man had shifty eyes and a nervous sweat already breaking out. Darren could only stand and wonder how anything ever got done in this magical community if their leader looked like a weak pigeon. "Now see here Dumbledore, what's this I hear about a security threat at Hogwarts?"

Delores Umbridge gave a sickly sweet smile, "The headmaster has invited these _creatures_," she spat the word, "to Hogwarts. I was merely pointing out that this kind of act is unacceptable and should be remedied.

"Well Albus, what do you have to say for yourself! I knew it from the start, you're trying to start a riot and aim for my job!" the fat man flustered and was starting to look red in the face.

Darren himself was not quite happy anymore. He was tired, hungry and thoroughly sick of the people in his immediate vicinity. Looking to end this as fast as possible Darren interrupted Dumbledore and strode to the minister. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Minister of Magic, as you well know I am Prince Darren Shan. This here is an invite to your country and school signed and documented by you sir, and the headmaster here. My mentor and I have come here on _your_ bidding to repay a dept of gratitude," he paused in his monologue to give a hard glare at Umbridge, "This lady here has insulted my kind, my culture, and me; this in retrospect insults my father the King. I suggest matters be handled or I will be forced to leave and any cooperation between our races will be deteriorated." Darren was quite proud of himself; he managed to not go through his first course of action. Punch first and question later.

The minister wringed his bowler hat, "Am I to presume that as a threat your highness?"

"Not at all minister that is simply my Prince's opinion. We would never go to war with the wizards, it is not our way to become involved in mortal affairs" Larten grimly replied

Dumbledore chose this moment to intervene, "Now gentlemen, I think we all need to calm down. This is simply an exchange of cultures and information. We've already discussed this Minister Fudge; I think it would be prudent to return to our daily activities. I'm sure professor Umbridge has lesson planning to complete." Darren tuned the rest of the conversation out and focused on the interesting knickknacks around the room, it wasn't until he heard the click of the door closing behind him that he noticed only Larten. The headmaster and he were left. Darren glanced at his friend imploring with his eyes, but Crepsley only gave a small almost unseen shake of his head.

Sighing Darren turned to the wizened old man, "So Mr. Dumbledore, why have you really brought me and my companion here?" There was an eerie twinkle in the wizard's eyes.

"My boy, whatever do you mean? I only wish to show you our wonderful school, give you a chance to make connections with people your own age. Also I am sure that you are aware that practically nothing of your kind is known to the magical community. Unlike your violent counterparts- which our myths are based off- your people are highly secretive."

I fastened a cold flat gaze on the manipulative bastard. His entire monologue was riddled with double meanings, and the prince knew that he would have to play this underhanded. "Sir, my name is Prince Darren, but I would prefer to be called Darren. Do not attach anything else; it is unfitting. Also, I am aware of your practiced speech, what I mean is what your long-term motifs? My people have are long-lived and thus know the political strife within your _community_. Also, please do not lie, it is insulting." Darren felt objectified by the 'my boy' bit, he was also quite old now and certainly did not enjoy being spoken to as a child would be. Oy, this is going to be a hard year.

Larten's eyebrow raised a small fraction.

**Well well Darren, it seems that perhaps you have learned something of what Seba manages to bash into your thick skull.**

Darren gave a small mental snort **I feel like I am talking to a lawyer. Yeesh and they call us bloodsuckers!**

The two companions assessed the man in front of them; Dumbledore's eye's lost that twinkle and hardened. There was a miniature western showdown thing going on, of course without the whole western part. Dumbledore gave them a strained smile. "Yes I see how things are but I must assure you Darren that I hold no ill regards. As you have just stated things are quite unstable at the moment. A great threat has come to this world and I am sure that even your people will feel its impact. I only thought to create an alliance that could benefit both parties."

I raised my eyebrow at the confirmation to his suspicions-an army- that is what he is creating. For such a manipulative man this wasn't subtle; of course that could be on purpose. "Yes," he said dragging out the s, "your dark lord. But you forget that we are _dark_ creatures -by your standard I assure you- and your last war did not affect _us_. It was the Vampaneze that involved themselves, as you know we are very efficient at avoiding mortals."

Larten, the bastard, finally decided to help end this conversation as he noticed my agitation, "Mr. Dumbledore, as I have noticed, you wizards do not easily accept creatures. Especially Light wizards. One simply has to observe the werewolves to see how discriminated they are," he pursed his lips. "Alas this is not a discussion for now though, alliances can be discussed at a more prudent time. My prince is tired and you must also have preparations for tomorrow."

Dumbledore did not look pleased at how he was unable to control the conversation. "Yes it would seem best. Mippi?"

A small house elf popped into the room with a crack, "sir has called Mippi?"

"Yes would you lead these gentlemen to their rooms please? If you both would follow her I will see to your schedule tomorrow."

Darren gave a slight inclination of his head and Crepsley bowed before they were ushered out of the room.

As the two vampires left, Dumbledore fire-called Severus Snape. They both sat and Snape scowled as he heard what transpired. "This is foolish Albus, nothing is known of the vampires. We have not been in contact with their kind in centuries, and to learn that they hold no likeness to their purple cousins is alarming. For Merlin's sake we didn't even know there was a difference much less a monarchy!"

Dumbledore only frowned lightly, "Yes I can understand what you are saying, but it is necessary to convince them to join us. Tom will be aware now that they exist and will approach them. Darren is young and even though it may not seem so, it will be easy to get him on our side. I am confident that with him integrated in everyday school life he will create a bond with some of our students. What child would not in this circumstance, and with the Prince the King will only follow."

Snape looked skeptic, "but we do not even know the King's name! I'm telling you Albus nothing good will come of this. The Dark Lord is already aware of the Prince here and has sent a group of Deatheaters to the States for the other convoy."

"Hmm, that was faster than anticipated. Tom is gaining his former self back. I heard that after his initial resurrection he is gaining his form and sanity. This could be troublesome for us Severus but even if this fails at least we will be able to learn more about the vampires' culture. As you stated we know nothing, and getting to know your friends is just as important as getting to know your foe," Dumbledore smiled and opened a lemon drop.

Severus' scowl deepened, "but what are they, friend or foe?" He sighed again and sent a glare at the headmaster, "I still do not approve of having a vampire brat roaming the halls of Hogwarts."

His answer was another grandfatherly smile, "All for the greater good my boy"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely readers, so its been an insanely long time since I have updated, and I have finally decided to restart my fics. The thing is I don't know which one to prioritize. Therefore, I have a poll up to pick which one I will update first, but fear not all will be updated sooner or later.

Thanks,

Homicidal


End file.
